


there's no way you can mess up a cookie

by sailormeun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, M/M, basically they fought and mc can't cook, it's just u and beel the others are just mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormeun/pseuds/sailormeun
Summary: "I made them for you, actually. So go ahead."His brows almost shot off his forehead.For him? Weren't they mad at him? Beel managed to take a glance at their face and the gentle smile formed on their lips told him otherwise.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	there's no way you can mess up a cookie

"These smells like cookies."

"Those _are_ cookies."

"Oh."

Ignoring how quick that exchange was when (M/C) normally would talk for hours, Beel examined the trays of said cookies on the table.

All three batches seem to differ by shape and texture. One batch looked so thin, he was unsure if he could even pick it up without it crumbling while one had an unusual color and the other, he could already tell, would break a human tooth if they bite into it.

He shrugged. These were all edible at the end of the day. Everything was edible if he tried hard enough.

Beel then took his attention back to (M/C). The heavy atmosphere made it difficult to look them in the eye but he tried anyway.

He failed miserably as his heart immediately dropped at the memory of their conversation last night. The image of their eyes filled with pain still as clear as day in his head. Who knew (M/C)'s eyes being the most expressive part of them had a downside. He shook it off with a sigh, focusing on his surroundings instead.

The kitchen was a mess, or at least, messier than usual.

The fact that (M/C) were even awake at this hour, wearing a cute apron and face covered in flour should've given him his answer but he still managed to ask, "Did you make these?"

(M/C) hummed in response, absentmindedly playing with the leftover dough. He didn't miss the slight tint of pink that appeared on their cheek, which he couldn't help but smile at.

As far as he knew, (M/C) wasn't really into cooking or baking. In the House of Lamentation, each person had an assigned day where they would be in charge of dinner and since they were staying there for the exchange program, they were also required to follow this rule. Lucifer assigned them to cook dinner once. Long story short, it was also the last time they cooked for anyone.

Although he finished his plate that night, he still felt bad that he didn't stop his brothers from being too brutal with their comments on the food, making (M/C) stop cooking overall.

It warms his heart seeing them in the kitchen once again.

"I'm gonna try one."

"Hold on, you should wait for the next batch, those ones aren't g–"

The demon only blinked at them before picking one up from the thin batch and putting it in his mouth.

They stiffened, a hand lifting as if trying to stop him but it was too late. He was already chewing and making his taste buds do the judging.

"It tastes nice. Needs more salt, though." He said honestly, taking another bite. "Are you gonna serve these? Can I have them?"

Sheepishly resting their hand on the back of their neck– which Beel found adorable –they answered, "I made them for you, actually. So go ahead."

His brows almost shot off his forehead.

For him? Weren't they mad at him? Beel managed to take a glance at their face and the gentle smile formed on their lips told him otherwise.

He was about to ask if there was a special occasion when an alarm went off on their D.D.D. on the table. "Ah! They're ready." (M/C) exclaimed as they stopped the ringing and frantically went to the oven.

A pair of mitts abandoned on the table caught his eyes.

Beel didn't have the time to warn them as their bare hand touched the steaming tray. Their screech was enough to make his body move on its own. Not even a second in, he was immediately by their side, scooping them up and making them sit on the empty side of the table.

"Uh, Beel? It's just a little burn, you know?"

They said as Beel quickly walked over to the cabinets. He was sure a first aid kit was in there somewhere. Diavolo had made sure they put one in every corner of the house in order for it to be _human proof_ , as the prince would say.

He knew a simple burn wouldn't kill a human, but this was the human who tried to save his life, the human who gave him comfort and erased all his nightmares just by being there. Beel would never let anyone or anything hurt them. He reminded himself to give the oven a punch or two later.

It took him a moment but when he finally found the white box, he set it beside them and picked up the towel inside, rinsing it with clean water. The next thing he knew, he was holding their hand and applying the damp towel on their palm. Had their hand always been this small?

"Tell me if it stings or anything, alright?"

(M/C) only nodded.

Silence grew every second as he treated their burn. He was a man of a few words, they would usually do the talking whenever it was just the two of them hanging out and he didn't mind it at all. He could listen to them talk about anything under the sky forever. To put it simply, it was odd, not hearing their voice that much, but he guessed it was his price to pay for being an insensitive friend.

"I'm sorry–"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

A beat.

Beel spoke again. "You were mad. It's natural."

 _"But I'm not Lilith, okay!?"_ Their voice echoed in his head and his heart sunk.

"Still, I shouldn't have raised my voice like a kid." (M/C) scoffed, shifting on the table to look up at him. "You were just telling a story, I was dealing with my own stuff and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry, Beel."

"Do you–" It was then when he realized he was still holding their hand. He squeezed them gently, careful not to hurt them any more. "Do you think I only care about you because you're Lilith's descendant?"

 _Because it's the total opposite._ He wanted to add. Even before the revelation, (M/C) was already one of the most important people in Beel's life. In fact, (M/C) didn't remind him of Lilith at all. Rather, whenever they were with him, it was as if the pain and guilt attached to Lilith and the war were never there. Their presence gave him ease and warmth like laying under the shade of a tree in the celestial realm during afternoon breaks.

It was always a sunny day with (M/C).

"No." He saw them gulp. "It just frustrates me how you all cared more when you found out, how you started treating me differently. One of these days, you're gonna start treating me like a sibling as well and I– I don't like that."

"Why?" Beel asked, tilting his head a little.

"Well..." Their eyes dropped from his. It could just be his imagination, but he swore their ears were redder than usual. "It'd be weird because I kind of... like you."

Another beat.

"Oh. I like you too." He said so casually like he was describing the weather.

"No, Beel. I like you, like, romantically."

"Me too. I like you a lot."

"Wait, what!?"

"Is it a big deal? Everyone already knows."

"Wha- I didn't!"

"Really?"

It was then when the weight of the situation hit him. Something was fluttering in his chest all the way to his stomach and he was pretty sure it wasn't caused by hunger.

He liked (M/C). It was a thought that had been living in his head for quite some time then. He was so content with (M/C) just being there, making every day a lot brighter that he forgot he hadn't even talked to them about said feelings yet.

His face heated up as the fact that the feeling was mutual finally sunk in.

"Is that why you made these cookies?" He asked, eyes falling on theirs. His face then so close to them, he could see the flour stuck on their eyebrows and a dot of chocolate on the corner of their mouth.

They chuckled. "It was supposed to be an apology gift. I wanted to make something you like that was also easy and Belphie said there was no way I could mess up a cookie. Well..."

"You found several ways."

"I found several ways."

Beel wasn't sure why they were worried. "You know I'd still eat everything, right?"

A soft laugh came out of them, the sound blessing his ears. "I know."

They looked up at him as if what he said, his hunger, was something fascinating rather than concerning like most people would perceive. He had never seen anyone stare at him like that before. 

Their eyes had nothing but gentleness and charm in them. They were so gravitating, pulling him closer and closer. He could almost hear his own heartbeat as his eyes fell back to the chocolate on their lips and said, "I'll start with this." With their hand still in his, the other cupping their cheek, he finally closed the gap.

The cookies were cold the time they shared them.

**Author's Note:**

> belphie entering the kitchen: guys wtf


End file.
